1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a pool cover and particularly to a pool cover having a raised leading or forward edge.
2. State of the Art
The use of swimming pool covers on commercial or residential swimming pools is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,171 discloses a type of pool cover wherein the forward or leading edge of the pool cover is maintained in a raised position.
Pool covers generally increase pool safety and eliminate bugs, dirt, and other debris from entering the pool while it is not in use. Extended pool covers can also reduce heat loss, as well as reduce chlorine and water evaporation from the pool. Algae and calcium build-ups within the pool are also minimized.
When pool covers are used on rectangular shaped pools, the leading edge of the pool cover can be designed to float on the surface of the water as reported in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 619,574 filed on 10/06/75. However, with pools of odd or non-rectilinear configurations, such as kidney shaped pools, a portion of the pool deck necessarily under-lies a portion of the pool cover unless the forward section thereof is raised during extension and retraction. As a result, the pool cover can be damaged from the abrasive effects of dragging the pool cover over a portion of the pool deck. To avoid this problem, the forward edge of the pool cover is normally raised by means of wheeled leg extensions which ride on the lateral margins of the pool deck. By utilizing leg extensions, the forward or leading section of the pool cover is necessarily raised or lifted above the pool deck. In some cases this can create excessive stress and strain on the pool cover and can cause the inadvertent disengagement of the longitudinal beaded side edges from the track or channel strips fixed to the lateral margins of the swimming pool.